<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll catch you if you fall by larydelight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067769">I'll catch you if you fall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larydelight/pseuds/larydelight'>larydelight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Break Up, First Kiss, Hidden Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, drunk, dylmas - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larydelight/pseuds/larydelight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan gets a call in the middle of the night and is needed as best friend. But which ones follow from this call, he would never have dreamed of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Brodie-Sangster/Dylan O'Brien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first try in english. German is my mother tongue but since I read English Fanfictions, I really wanted to give one back to the community. Please be forgiving with errors/grammatic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Hello?“, Dylan nearly had to shout into his cellphone because of the chatter around him.<br/>Silence. But then….<br/>„Gzi broke up with me last night“, came a weak voice out of the speaker on Dylan's ear. <br/>„Thomas!“, the brunette gasped. <br/>He tried to clear his head. London was eight hours ahead, so it hat to be around nine o’clock there.<br/>„What happened? Where are you?“<br/>„Long story“, the blonde on the other end of the line murmured, voice thin and raspy.<br/>„I’m on my way to the airport. Mind if I come over?“<br/>„No, you’re welcome any time! Just let me know when you need a lift from the airport.”<br/>“I’ll text you when I’ve got flight details”, then a long pause, „thanks Dyl", his voice broke, and then the line was dead.<br/>„Fuck”, Dylan cursed, stirring at the screen of his phone.<br/>He knew Thomas. He wasn’t impulsive like he was. He thought things through. It wasn’t likely for him to board a plane in despair only hours after his girlfriend broke up with him. What the hell had happened, that forced such a reaction out of this composed young man? <br/>„Hey Dyl, what’s wrong?”, Tyler asked him, taking a sip of his drink.<br/>„Thomas is coming over. His girlfriend broke up with him. I don’t know what happened, but he sounded like running on empty”, he answered, dragging one last time on his cigarette.<br/>„Thomas Brodie-Sangster?”, the black-haired guy asked.<br/>Dylan simply nodded.<br/>„Fuck”, the Teen-Wolf-Star mirrored Dylan’s expression.<br/>„And he’s coming all the way over from London?”<br/>„Yeah, he’s on the way to the airport. He’ll text me when he knows, what time he’ll be in LA.”<br/>„That’s not like him, isn’t it?”, Tyler asked, watching Dylan’s face.<br/>„No”, the older one said, „that’s why I’m so worried.”<br/>„So the party's over for tonight?" <br/>„At least for me, bro. No need for you to leave with me. You got keys, so just stay and have fun.”<br/>„You sure?”<br/>„Yeah. I’ll walk home and wait for Thomas to text me.”<br/>„Okay Buddy, see you tomorrow then”, Tyler said, hugging Dylan close for a moment and then went back in,  to the rest of the group.<br/>The brunette guy took out another cigarette, enlightened it, and inhaled deeply before he started walking in the direction of his condo.<br/>Nearly every minute he checked his phone to see if there was a message from Thomas. More than an hour later he arrived at home, threw the keys on the sideboard in the hallway, and went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge.<br/>As he took one long sip out of the bottle as his phone buzzed on top of the kitchen counter. <br/>&gt;Landing at 2:35 pm.&lt; from Thomas Brodie-Sangster.<br/>&gt;I’ll be there to pick you up. U do’in ok? Need to talk?&lt;<br/>&gt;I’m ok. No talking. Have to keep me together.&lt;<br/>&gt;Ok. Cu later then.&lt;<br/>Dylan sighed. He paced his condo for another hour, waiting if Thomas would text or even call before boarding, but nothing.<br/>So he went to bed, but sleep only barely came. He heard when Tyler came home finally in the early morning hours and at about nine he got up, realizing, that he won’t get any more sleep tonight.<br/>He took a shower, changed the sheets, cleaned up the kitchen and the living room to keep him busy until he had to head for the airport to pick up Thomas.<br/>Drumming the wheel, he made his way to the airport parking lot and got out of the car, searching for the right gate for the arrivals from Europe.<br/>It was about 3 pm as Thomas finally stepped to the doors of the arrival and he looked terrible.<br/>His hair was a mess, dark circles beneath his eyes, and his skin was even paler than usual.<br/>„Hey Buddy”, he whispered, barely audible, when Dylan pulled him in for a tight hug.<br/>„Let’s get outta here. Don’t know how long I can stand this.”<br/>His voice was so thin and his beaten-up look made Dylan’s chest clench tight.<br/>In silence, they made their way to the car and trough the afternoon traffic. Thomas was chewing his nails off and Dylan wanted nothing more than to grab his hands to keep him from doing this.<br/>„Tyler’s staying here for a few days, too. He’s got the spare room, so you can have mine, while I’ll take the couch.”<br/>The blonde simply nodded, grabbing his luggage and followed the younger one to the door. Tyler sat on the couch with his phone, jumping as they entered the living room.<br/>„Hey Thomas”, he started with a light tone and stopped dead.<br/>„Good Lord, you look horrible”, he continued, hugging him briefly.<br/>Thomas nearly couldn’t meet his eyes and quickly disappeared into Dylan’s room.<br/>„Fuck”, Tyler said, looking after him. <br/>„What did she do to him? he asked silently.<br/>„I’ve got no idea. He barely spoke to me the whole time”, Dylan responded, rubbing his face.<br/>„Okay, here is the plan”, the black-haired guy began after a short pause.<br/>„I’ll get us some food because he needs to eat something, if he wants or not and you go talk to him. He has to spill it, he’s chocking on this.”<br/>„Alright. Thanks, man. But first I have to calm my nerves”, he said, grabbing his cigarettes.<br/>„Same idea here”, Thomas said behind them, coming out of Dylan’s room, a cigarette in his hand.<br/>Dylan nodded over to the door to the rooftop and grabbed a lighter. Tyler clapped Dylan’s back before both guys of The-Maze-Runner-Cast went out for a smoke. <br/>The nicotine calmed Thomas down. After a few pulls, his shoulders relaxed a bit and his voice was almost calm as he spoke.<br/>„The other night we were invited to a party. I can’t believe that it’s only about 24 hours since then”, he said, shaking his head and Dylan could hear his voice trembling just a little bit.<br/>„We cooked a small dinner at hers, had awesome sex, and got ready. It tended to become an epic night…", he paused for a moment, eyes wandering off into the distance.<br/>„Well, it became an epic night actually”, his voice sounded dry, tone sarcastic.<br/>He pulled one last time on his cigarette, threw it into the ashtray, and looked Dylan directly into the eyes as he continued: „I found out, that she cheated on me. For months. She even fucked him in my flat one night she stayed there when I was off on a trip.”<br/>And then he broke down. Literally.<br/>Dylan caught him halfway on the way to his knees.<br/>They curled together on the floor. Thomas shaking and gasping in tears, Dylan pressing him to his chest, silently crying along with him.<br/>His heart ached, seeing Thomas in pain like this. He got to know Gzi last year when the two of them hat been to LA for vacation, and they have had a good time together. Though Dylan had been a bit jealous of the thing Gzi had with Thomas because he never was going to have this.<br/>At some point, Dylan started to mumble soothing meaningless words into Thomas’ ears, kissing his temple over and over, scratched his neck softly. The younger one had no idea how long they sat there, him trying to comfort that wonderful young man in his arms and that man crying in pain until Thomas finally went silent, only sniffing softly here and there.<br/>„What happened after you found out”, the brunette asked, voice low and rough.<br/>„I was dumbfounded, totally beside myself, and drunk. I felt so helpless. I don’t know how I left the party. I went to her flat, grabbed what possessions of mine I could find, dropped the keys, and fleed to my place. I think I sat in my hallway for hours, thinking nothing, only feeling that pain, I couldn’t even cry.”, he took the tissue Dylan handed him and continued.  <br/>„Then I packed, totally on autopilot. I don’t know what, but I threw everything in my suitcase, grabbed my messenger bag, and headed out of the door. I don't know when I realized that I was heading for the airport and how my phone got into my hand, opening your contact file.”<br/>The blonde looked up, locking gaze with Dylan, sinking into his light brown eyes.<br/>„You were the only person I could think of to go to”, he broke off, breaking the eye contact, too.<br/>„I knew I would be safe here. With you”, his voice barely a whisper by then.<br/>„You are, Thomas. You are safe here. I’ll take care of you", Dylan whispered, pulling him close again, placing a kiss on Thomas' forehead.  <br/>Tyler found them in this exact position about an hour later as he went looking for them, to tell them food was ready.<br/>They both got up and gathered around the counter in the kitchen to get some food.<br/>Thomas ate not much, but he did eat something and so neither Dylan nor Tyler forced him to eat more.<br/>„Did you catch some sleep on the plane?”, Dylan asked the blonde while cleaning up the kitchen.<br/>„I think so, but I’m not entirely sure. Everything is a bit blurry since… then”, he said, voice dropping at the end.<br/>Dylan squeezed his shoulder.<br/>„Alright. Take a shower and then we’ll relax together, watching a movie or playing a game, yeah?”<br/>„Sounds good”, the blonde simply replied and left the kitchen.<br/>When Thomas was out of the room, Dylan sat his hands flat on the kitchen counter and rested his forehead onto them, sighing.<br/>„What happened?”, Tyler asked, rubbing Dylan’s shoulders softly.<br/>Quickly the ‘Stiles’-Actor retold Thomas story and Tyler looked bewildered.<br/>„Good Lord, that’s horrific! No wonder he is totally wasted.”<br/>„I only hope I can help him and comfort him enough to get over this …. Over her”, Dylan’s voice sounded tired.<br/>„You’re doing well, Dyl. You’re so sensible and emotionally intelligent, you can do this. And if you need me to leave, don’t hesitate to tell me, ok?”<br/>„No way you’re leaving!”, the brunette replied forcefully. <br/>„It will help him when we act normal around him, I’m sure. And it’s no problem, I can take the couch for sleeping.”<br/>„Okay, but…”, Tyler began again.<br/>„End of discussion mate, you’re staying. Leave it with that”, and then Dylan left the kitchen too.<br/>The evening progressed and the three of them watched a movie, ordered some pizza, and at some point, Thomas said, he would call it a night and left the two others in the living room.<br/> Dylan went after him a few minutes later, to check if everything was fine or if the older one would need anything.<br/>He packed the spare sheets as Thomas entered, only in boxer-briefs and a huge white T-Shirt. He looked so innocent, so vulnerable at this moment, so Dylan bit his lip, crossed the distance, and pulled him into a tight embrace.<br/>„If you need anything, just let me know, ok?”, he whispered in Thomas’ ear before he backed up again.<br/>„Thanks, Dyl”, Thomas managed to say, clenching his fists and trying to hold back tears.<br/>The brunette hat no clue what to do. He had some ideas but was very sure those won’t help his friend to cope with the pain and the confusion. So he simply squeezed Thomas' hand again, grabbed the sheets, and headed out of the room. <br/>„Dylan?”<br/>The mentioned boy stopped dead, turning around.<br/>„It would be okay for me when we share the bed”, he said, clearly uncertain. „If I won’t be alone tonight”, he added quietly.<br/>„Sure thing”, Dylan responded without thinking, throwing the sheets back on the bed.<br/>„I’ll be back in no time”, he said and left the room in the direction of the bathroom.<br/>„Shit”, he murmured under his breath as he shut the door behind him.<br/>He and Thomas. One bed. Thomas emotionally unstable and hurt and himself wanting nothing more than to comfort his friend in any way possible… not a very good combination.<br/>Sighing he changed, brushed his teeth, and went back to his bedroom, stopping by at Tyler, explaining the situation.<br/>The black-haired boy was very understanding and Dylan was very grateful for having such good and loyal friends.<br/>When he entered his bedroom carefully, Thomas lay there beneath the sheets, eyes staring into nothing.<br/>Silently sliding under the covers by Thomas's side, Dylan switched the light off and tried to relax his tensed body.<br/>„Thanks for having me Dyl”, the blonde suddenly spoke softly. <br/>„I couldn’t go through this alone. I’m so grateful that I’ve got you.”<br/>The younger one had no clue how to respond to this, so he simply took Thomas’ hand and squeezed it gently. When he wanted to pull away again, he was surprised as Thomas won’t release his hand.<br/>„Is … is that ok?”, he whispered.<br/>„Sure. If that is how I can help you.”<br/>The sheets rustled and Dylan assumed Thomas had nodded.<br/>After a while, Dylan automatically began to softly caress the back of Thomas' Hand and he heard the other boy inhale sharply, sobbing again.<br/>„Oh come here”, Dylan murmured and pulled Thomas in a hug, felt the blonde hiding his face in Dylan’s neck holding onto his shirt.<br/>The brunette felt the wetness of those bitter tears on his skin and soaking his shirt, but he didn’t care. He stroked Thomas' back gently until the blonde became quiet and both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The following days all had a similar rhythm.<br/>Dylan and Thomas shared the bed. Depending on Thomas' mental state of the day they were cuddling, holding hands, or simply sleeping next to each other. <br/>Every morning Dylan tried to hide his hard-on and hoped that Thomas wouldn't get it, that he was slowly but truly falling for him again. Or that all the feelings Dylan had kept hidden and suppressed far to long, came back up from deep inside of him. Then the three of them would go shopping, to the beach, watching movies, or playing video games.<br/>In the evenings they cooked together and often Tyler went out. Thomas and Dylan always remaining at Dylan’s condo.</p><p>On Tyler's last night, Thomas insisted that Dylan went out with Tyler. The consequence was that he cried himself to sleep and then again in Dylan’s arms when the younger one came back in the early morning hours. <br/>But eventually, he was getting better. He came back out of his isolation, talked to his family, to his friends, and they even had a Skype meeting with the whole Maze Runner-Cast, which was fun.<br/>But even though Tyler was gone, none of the two moved into the spare room. By that time they were so used to fall asleep next to each other, so that topic never came up.<br/>And Dylan was kinda happy with it, although he still feared that Thomas would notice that Dylan had feelings for him, far more than common for a friend.</p><p>Two and a half weeks after Thomas had come over to LA, Dylan was invited to a party, which he had looked forward to for weeks now. And the blonde wanted to come with him. He told the brunette, that he hoped for himself that being out again would help him come back to his old strength. And so the dressed up together, had a lot of fun with it, and finally arrived at the location.<br/>The club was not as crowded as Dylan had expected it to be, but it wasn’t long that both boys got separated.<br/>Dylan met up with some friends and as a big surprise, he spotted Tyler amongst them, who asked him about Thomas' well-being.<br/>„He’s getting better”, he said, when they were out on a balcony, smoking. „He’s here with me, somewhere inside.”<br/>„Really? Hadn’t thought that.”<br/>„I did not push him, he asked me if he could come along."<br/>Tyler nodded thoughtfully and then asked without making eye contact: „Are you two still sharing the bed?”<br/>Dylan froze and blushed, tried to hide it.<br/>„Yeah, we do. The nights are still hard for him”, he simply responded, trying to keep his voice casual.<br/>„Dyl, you know that you are taking a high risk? You’re putting your friendship at risk. Is it really worth it?”<br/>Dylan simply gaped at him.<br/>Tyler raised an eyebrow.<br/>„Did you really think I don’t know it?”, he sounded a bit surprised. <br/>„Dylan, you’re my best mate. Sometimes I’ve got the feeling I know you better than myself. The way you talked about him while shooting the Maze Runner movies and especially while shooting the last one. Then your mood last year when he and his girlfriend came over. It's not easy to tell, you're good at hiding it, but I noticed." <br/>The brunette felt suddenly tired and covered his face with his hands.<br/>„What shall I do Tyler? It feels so good to be needed. I still can’t believe that I was the first person he thought of after the breakup. That he instantly flew over, crossing half of the world, because he feels safe on my side. I mean, who would not take this with open arms when unluckily in love? And that for years now."<br/>Tyler smiled.<br/>„I don't think I could resist that either Dylan. I only wanted to ask you to ask yourself if it's worth it to mess this friendship up. Back it up a bit, give him some space. He’ll probably need it to make his head up anyway.  And I don’t think he resents you because you want to separate sleeping. That doesn’t mean that you are not there for him anymore if he needs you.”<br/>Slowly Dylan nodded: „Yeah.”<br/>„You’ll do the right thing Dyl, I’m sure”, Tyler clapped him on the shoulder, and they went back in, getting another drink.</p><p>After that, they went in search of Thomas. The blonde was to be found on the edge of the dancefloor, smiling and cheering some girls on, which were making a show.<br/>The two Teen-Wolf-Stars joined him and Dylan leaned into him, shouting „You ok?” in his ear.<br/>„I’m good. Wanna dance?”, the blonde answered, not waiting for an reply and grabbed Dylan’s hand, pulling him toward the dancefloor. <br/>The younger one handed his drink to Tyler, who shook his head slightly at both of them, but remained silent, following them with his gaze.<br/>Dylan was surprised by Thomas actions because the older one really danced with him, not only beside him and the brunette couldn’t help himself but enjoying it. Thomas' brown eyes were nearly black and as the song changed, he even came closer, pressing himself against Dylan, rolling his hips. The younger one hat to suppress a moan and closed his eyes for a split second.<br/>„You like that, don’t you?”<br/>Thomas' voice was raspy, he was licking his lips, eyes glowing dark.<br/>Dylan only bit his lip, nodding briefly.<br/>„Me to, Dyl”, mumbled the older one against Dylan’s ear, making him shiver and grabbing Thomas’ hip.<br/>„Whatcha doing", Dylan slurred as Thomas' hands sneaked underneath his shirt, touching his heated skin.<br/>„Kissing you", the blonde muttered under his breath, and before Dylan’s clouded brain could proceed the information properly, he felt Thomas’ lips on his.<br/>‘FUCK’, he thought, ‘that should not happen’, but he responded to those soft lips, he couldn't help it.<br/>As Thomas pulled back, the looked at each other until the older one said: „Let’s get out of here. Not the right place for this.”<br/>And as Dylan didn’t objected he pulled his friend off the dancefloor and out.<br/>The brunette searched for Tyler with his eyes but didn't found him. But Tyler had seen the whole thing, he was sure. And Dylan was very sure that he should not do this, but it felt far too good and he was drunk enough to silence the doubts in his head. </p><p>They took a cab to Dylan’s place in silence, but as the door fell shut, Thomas was on him again.<br/>Pressing his back to the door, kissing him with a force Dylan never had expected from the slender man. <br/>Kissing all teeth and tongue they stood in the hallway what seemed to be hours until Thomas pulled Dylan’s Shirt over his head. The brunette growled lightly, pushing Thomas back into the wall, biting his neck, hearing the blonde gasp. Dylan didn't allow himself to think, but his fingers shook as he undid the buttons of Thomas' Shirt, pushing it back down over his small shoulders, capturing his lips again.<br/>They finally made it to Dylan's bedroom, losing all of their clothes on the way.<br/>The older one pushed the brunette on his bed and straddled him, making both of them moan as their groins connected.<br/>„Oh my god”, Dylan managed, hiding his face in Thomas’ neck.<br/>„Fuck me Dylan”, Thomas rasped breathlessly in Dylan’s ear, kissing his cheek and biting his jaw.<br/>And then reality kicked into the brunette.<br/>„No, I won’t”, he responded, calmer than he felt, trying to get some space between them, to look Thomas in the eyes.<br/>The blonde growled disappointed, grinding down on Dylan’s lap again, forcing a moan out of his friend.<br/>„No Thomas", Dylan gasped, his hands grabbing tight on Thomas's hips.<br/>„God Dylan, why do you have to be so reasonable. Usually, that’s my job”, he complained, claiming Dylan’s mouth again.<br/>„I know”, the brunette panted, „but you’re not reasonable today. You’re desperate and drunk and I’m not going to take advantage of that.”<br/>He pulled away from Thomas, looking at him.<br/>„But I want this and you seem to want this too”, he argued, rolling his hips tentatively.<br/>„For fucks sake Thomas”, Dylan growled. „I’m not going to fuck you tonight", he stated, pushing the blonde sideways onto the bed and crawling over him. <br/>„I won’t have you that way, we both would regret this”, he murmured in his ear, licking and sucking his earlobe.<br/>The older one moaned under him, tangling his fingers in Dylan’s hair. <br/>„But I can make you happy in other ways", he whispered, kissing those sweet lips briefly, before he trailed kisses down his jaw and neck. Licking, nipping, and biting the sensitive skin on Thomas' shoulders and collarbone, drawing soft moans and gasps out of his friend.<br/>Reaching his rosy nipples he flicked his tongue over them, causing Thomas to curse and bucking his hips upward.<br/>Hell yes, he wanted to fuck Thomas, but he wasn’t let this happen while they were both drunk and not right in their minds at the moment.<br/>Slowly he took care of one nipple first and then the other, feeling Thomas’ body tremble with need beneath him.<br/>„Dylan”, the blonde whined. The sound so needy and desperate went directly into Dylan’s balls, making his leaking cock twitch.<br/>He trailed down Thomas’ chest and stomach, kissing and tasting his skin.<br/>Reaching the blonde’s hips he stopped, looking up to him. Thomas looked gorgeous.  His light skin had a beautiful flush to it. His lips were swollen from the kissing and biting. But was captured Dylan's eyes the most was the mess Thomas had made with his hair. It stuck out in various directions and he looked so god damn hot like this.<br/>„You look amazing", he said with a low, hoarse voice, biting his lip.<br/>„Fuck me then?” Thomas asked bluntly and Dylan chuckled.<br/>„No sweety”, he replied, „but I will suck you until you lose your mind completely.” <br/>That announcement alone made Thomas moan again and reassured in that way, Dylan went to work.<br/>Slowly he wrapped his hand around the hard shaft and examined it briefly. Then he flicked his tongue tentatively against the tip, tasting Thomas’ precum, licking his lips after that.<br/>„Oh my god, Dyl”, the blonde moaned, watching Dylan.<br/>„You taste delicious”, the brunette winked at him, before he licked the whole length from base to tip a few times.<br/>Thomas’ head fell back and his hips bucked into the touch, wanting so much more.<br/>And Dylan gave it to him.</p><p>Slowly he took him in his mouth, tip first and then more step by step until his gag reflex hit him. He was lost in the taste of Thomas and the sensation of his hard dick throbbing and twisting in his mouth. No idea how often he had imagined this. How often he had jerked off to this fantasy of driving Thomas mad with his mouth. And so he did.<br/>Only minutes later, he blonde was a sweating babbling, and trembling mess beneath him and Dylan knew he wouldn't last any longer as the older one chocked and gasped in a way he hadn't before.<br/>„Gnna cm”, it was a pressed sound, nearly not understandable, but Dylan only sucked harder in response, making Thomas shout and his body arch when he came.<br/>The brunette took it all, licking and sucking his friend trough the aftershocks until his body stilled.</p><p>„Fuck", the blonde muttered, ruffling through his hair, glancing down at Dylan.<br/>„That was fucking hot”, he said, grinning exhausted.<br/>„Oh yeah it was", the younger one grinned back, still kneeling between Thomas's widespread legs. His cock was aching for touch, but he never would ask Thomas to return the favor.<br/>„So what about you?”, Thomas asked, getting on his elbows, crooking his head.<br/>,Oh my god, he was so adorable!’, Dylan thought and said with a soft smile: „I’m fine.”<br/>„Oh no, you’re not”, the blonde said, a wicked smile on his lips. <br/>„I’ll take care of you”, he announced, getting on his knees leaning towards Dylan.<br/>„And I’m very sure you’re gonna like it”, he whispered into the brunette’s ear, making him shiver.<br/>With sure motions and a wild, dark glow in his eyes Thomas pushed his friend onto his back and kissed him hard.<br/>Dylan's head was screaming to quit this before damage was done, but the blonde gave him no chance to think as he gabbed Dylan's hard cock and began stroking him with a sure grip.<br/>„Fuck, fuck, fuck”, Dylan murmured, fisting the sheets.<br/>„Oh yeah”, Thomas heaved lustily in his ear, biting his neck and adding a twist every upstroke, that had Dylan bucking his hips.<br/>„Not gonna last", he panted breathlessly and whined, as Thomas speed up his movements. <br/>„Let go Dyl….”, Thomas whispered in Dylan’s ear.<br/>„Come for me”, he rasped and that was all it took for Dylan to jump over the edge and let the sensation wash him away.<br/>As he came back to his senses, Thomas lay beside him, cleaning him up with some tissues from his nightstand.<br/>„Wow”, he said, feeling completely boneless.<br/>„Definitely”, Thomas grinned and kissed him softly.<br/>„Let’s get some sleep then. I think we both need it”, he continued and caressed Dylan’s cheek. <br/>„Good idea”, Dylan agreed and pulled the blonde closer, like so many times the last weeks.<br/>„Night", he whispered, placing a kiss on Thomas's damp hair.<br/>„Night Dyl”, came the quiet response from the blonde, before both fell asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dylan woke first the next morning and felt terrible. His muscles were cramped and there was a nervy throbbing in his head.<br/>Next to him, Thomas was still vast asleep. Nothing unusual despite the fact that both of them were naked. He sat up on the edge of the bed, sighed, and rubbed his eyes.<br/>They were screwed. He was screwed. What happened last night would change everything between them.<br/>He got up, grabbed fresh boxers, and went for a shower first. After that, he smoked a cigarette and checked his phone, which he had found in the hallway between a trail of clothes they had left yesterday from the door to his bedroom.<br/>10 missed calls from Tyler and a huge amount of text messages from his best buddy greeted him.<br/>Most of them where lecturing not to have sex with Thomas. A lot of "Dylan’s” with uncountable exclamation marks and a voice message from about half an hour ago, that he please should call.<br/>Inhaling the smoke he typed back: &gt; Didn't had actual sex, only sucked him off. Call you when I've talked to him.&lt;<br/>Predictably his phone went off a short time after he had hit the 'send'-Button but he ignored it. <br/>First of all, he had to talk to Thomas. What that had meant to him, how he felt about it. How they could deal with this.<br/>He was a bit surprised, that he was so calm, but he assigned that to the hangover and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.<br/>With the steaming mug in his hands, he thought again about what happened last night.<br/>His friend had wanted him to fuck him. Dylan was surprised by that. He never had imagined Thomas as bi, but he had sounded very certain last night. Nonetheless, Dylan was grateful, that he had had enough brain left not to do it. To not do the thing he was dreaming about for years now. <br/>He was entirely sure by now, that he was bi but never told anyone about it because the only boy he wanted was Thomas. And him, he had thought he could not have. And then there was last night.<br/>Those kisses, Thomas aroused as fuck on his lap, commanding him to fuck him. He shook his head, trying not to lose himself in the memory, already feeling his groin reacting to it.<br/>„Hey.”<br/>His head snapped up and there in the doorway to the hall, Thomas stood.<br/>His hair was still a mess, the boxer briefs hang dangerously low on his slight hips and he looked cute as fuck.<br/>„Hi”, Dylan replied, mouth suddenly dry.<br/>„Got some for me too?”, the blonde asked, gesturing towards Dylan’s coffee.<br/>„Sure”, the brunette said and turned to pour a mug for his friend.<br/>As he turned back Thomas said on the barstool opposite to his on the counter, looking terrible hungover now. <br/>„Need some aspirin too?”, he asked and Thomas smiled and nodded.<br/>Smiling too, Dylan opened a drawer in the corner, took two pills out, and got a glass of water on his way back to the counter.<br/>„Your head is not so bad or did you already took some of those?”, Thomas asked after he had drowned the pills and the water.<br/>„Not that bad. I don’t think I had nearly that much alcohol as you had”, Dylan said with an amused smirk.<br/>„Yeah, I think you’re right”, Thomas said, taking a sip of his coffee.<br/>A few minutes they sat in silence, both only drinking their coffee, looking at the counter, and stealing glances at each other.<br/>God this was awkward. But at that moment Dylan was about to break the silence, Thomas spoke.<br/>„We made a real mess in the hallway last night, didn’t we?”<br/>Dylan chuckled.<br/>„Hell yeah”, he said, smiling.<br/>They looked at each other, started laughing.<br/>„You’ve got a very talented mouth”, Thomas said with a raised eyebrow, „any experience you never told me about?”<br/>Dylan blushed hard, breaking eye contact.<br/>„No”, he replied. <br/>„Although I know for a while now, that I’m bi”, he continued, deciding to go with the whole truth from the beginning.<br/>„Okay”, Thomas said, stretching the word and having a surprised look on his face.<br/>„Well, as I said, it was amazing”, he said and Dylan could see that is neck and ears flushed.<br/>„So you liked it?”<br/>„Obviously”, Thomas replied and now his cheeks went pink too.<br/>„What was this about Thomas? Why did you kiss me and … all the other things?”<br/>The blonde looked down on his fingers, biting his lips.<br/>„I mean, I was drunk…. And you were there for me in the last few weeks. I felt so good with you by my side. I still do", he quickly looked up at him.<br/>„There was that feeling last night as I saw you, as we danced, that I wanted to kiss you, wanted to touch you….”<br/>„You wanted me to fuck you Thomas”, Dylan said quietly, starring into his empty mug.<br/>„I … I remember that”, the blonde said very quietly.<br/>„Dylan”, he took a deep breath, „I’m not sure why that happened last night. I.. I like you a lot”, he paused.<br/>„We did a lot of growing up together in the last few years and as my world crashed down nearly three weeks ago you were the one person I could think of where I would feel save and better in any way."<br/>He looked up, searching for Dylan’s eyes.<br/>„The last few weeks, we where so close, even closer than while shooting the three Maze Runner Movies and I feel an attraction to you, I can't explain. I don’t know if it’s curiosity or more, but there is something more than friendship and I’ve no idea how to deal with that. And, well, I don’t know how you think about it. And hell, I’m so fucking scared of your answer to all that”, he laughed nervously.<br/>„But I want to thank you, that you…you didn’t fucked me last night. You were right. It would have been wrong under those circumstances. “<br/>He reached out for the brunette's hand and Dylan took Thomas's hand gently.<br/>„I’m happy about that too”, he said, his eyes dark brown and worried.<br/>„I don’t regret what happened last night, because for me it was a dream coming true. Although a little less alcohol would have been even better.” He met Thomas's eyes, which were a light brown at the moment and he looked a mixture of scared and surprised.<br/>„As I said, I’m bi. And I’ve got feelings for you too. Feelings way more than friendship. I have a thing for you, since Maze Runner One. But I never said a thing, because you had a girlfriend nearly all the time and I was with Britt…. There never was an opportunity to talk about it and I never thought you were up to something like that, so here we are today.", he sighed. <br/>„But I want to make one thing clear. I don’t want to be the gap-filler for Gzi. I’m serious about that, if we start something, you have to be sure, you really want this. Even though she just left you and you are heartbroken and searching for comfort.”<br/>„Of course Dylan! I don’t want to mess with our friendship or your heart. I mean, not more than I already have", he squeezed his hand. <br/>„We did nothing to be ashamed of Thomas. Last night we just where two guys experimenting and blowing off steam. We're both old enough to don't make a fuss about that."<br/>„So still friends?”<br/>„Sure thing Buddy”, Dylan winked at him and poured both of them another cup of coffee.<br/>„Cigarette?”, he asked after that and Thomas nodded.<br/>After satisfying their need for nicotine Thomas went to shower and Dylan called Tyler.<br/>„Hey Dyl”, Tyler's voice was tense and seemed kinda angry too.<br/>„So you finally messed it up?”, he asked.<br/>„No, I didn't. As you may noticed yesterday, Thomas made the first step, not me."<br/>„So he isn’t heading straight back to London?”<br/>„Not a word of that so far.”<br/>„Hm, I’m a bit surprised. But I don’t think you’re happily ever after now, don’t you?”<br/>„No, far from that either”, Dylan sighed and told Tyler about their conversation in the kitchen earlier.<br/>Tyler wasn’t sure how to think about all that, but he was happy for Dylan, the hadn’t messed up their friendship yet.<br/>„So what's next?” he asked.<br/>„I don't know. It’s up to him to make his head up and to get to know what he wants. And until that, we are simply friends as before.”<br/>„Okay. You keep me updated on anything, don’t you?”<br/>„Sure buddy, cu then.”<br/>The rest of the day, Dylan cleaned up the mess the made in the hall and got some washing done, while Thomas went out for grocery shopping and cooked something for them.<br/>Later in the evening, Thomas decided, it would be better, when he moved to the spare room, so he could sort himself out.<br/>Dylan was sad about that, that was clear, but he knew it was better that way for both of them.<br/>In that way, both of them living together in a kinda roommate situation another one and a half weeks passed by.<br/>Thomas schedule more and more accustomed to the British Time zone again and he often had meetings and calls with friends, family, and his agency and Dylan was pretty sure, that it won't take long until Thomas would announce that it was time for him to fly back over to Europe.<br/>They hadn’t talked about that night together or their feelings again, but Dylan could tell that the blonde was thinking hard about it.<br/>He often caught him staring at him or just staring into nothing.</p><p>On a Saturday morning, Dylan got up late, he found Thomas in the kitchen, making waffles for them.<br/>„Hey, what’s up here?”, he asked surprised by the mess Thomas had made in the kitchen.<br/>His hair was a mess too and he had some flour on his rosy cheeks. Long story short, he looked beautiful and one short moment Dylan considered to kiss him.<br/>But he told that thought to go hiking and helped himself to some coffee.<br/>„Got a call with Gzi later….”, Thomas explained and Dylan stopped dead, looked at him.<br/>„She texted me that she wants to talk. And now I’m trying to distract myself to calm my nerves down.”<br/>„Understandable”, Dylan simply said and seated himself on a barstool.<br/>„How do you feel about the call? Despite you’re nervous as hell”, he asked as casual as possible.<br/>„I’m not sure. I mean I kinda want to hear what she wants to talk about, but when she is up to getting back together, no way!”<br/>He paused and poured some fresh dough into the waffle machine. <br/>„And I want my things and my keys back.”<br/>After a few minutes, he stood a plate full of waffles and some maple syrup, nougat cream, and Icing sugar in front of Dylan and smiled.<br/>„Help yourself. I don’t know if I can even eat one of them.”<br/>Dylan rose his eyebrows.<br/>„Are you kidding? Even if Tyler was here and you were eating too, that's more than enough."<br/>Thomas blinked at him and then both looked up as they heard keys in the front door.<br/>„Talking about the devil”, Dylan mumbled and Thomas chuckled.<br/>„Hey Tyler!”, he shouted. „Whatcha doing here?”<br/>„Hey you two”, the black-haired guy said, entering the kitchen.<br/>„I just wanted to check on you when I’m in town. Am I interrupting some romantic past first sex breakfast?”, he asked, eyeing the setup.<br/>Thomas blushed hard and Dylan chuckled.<br/>„No buddy, no news on that topic”, he answered.<br/>„But we could use your help with that”, he said, pointing on those amazing smelling waffles.<br/>So the three of them ate breakfast together, talking about work, and the phone call Thomas had to face in less than an hour. <br/>When they were finished the blonde was nerves only and Dylan pulled him into a tight embrace to calm him down a bit.<br/>They hadn’t been so close since that night and it felt so good to feel the older one against him and the way he smelled… Before he could lose himself in Thomas he said: „It’s alright, okay? You can do that. She isn’t worth it to be so messed up okay? If you need me, I’ll take care of the kitchen first, and then we'll be in the living room, yeah?" <br/>„Okay, thanks, man."<br/>„No problem. Now go for it. You're strong.", he said and smiled reassuringly at his friend.<br/>„Really no news?”, Tyler asked him, as the door of the spare room had fallen shut.<br/>„No, we haven’t talked about the issue since then”, Dylan confirmed, sorting plates into the dishwasher.<br/>„Hm”, Tyler only said, frowning.<br/>„The two of you looked very in love with each other as I came in.”<br/>Dylan turned, surprise showing on his features.<br/>„You’re kidding me, don’t you?”, he asked, voice firm, but there was a little hope shining in his eyes. Tyler could see that.<br/>„No Dyl, I'm not kidding. The way Thomas looked at you was different from the looks he gave you when I was around last time."<br/>„I’m not sure what to say about that”, Dylan responded thoughtfully while he swept the kitchen counter.<br/>„I admit that I want to believe you. More than anything to be honest, but I’m afraid of hoping something and then get disappointed.”<br/>„Yeah, I understand that. And I’m curious what will happen after this call with his ex.”<br/>„Me too”, Dylan sighed and continued cleaning, allowing himself a little spark of hope that Tyler was right. That Thomas had developed serious feelings for him.<br/>He needed to talk to Thomas about that. He knew that it took time to make his head up about something so serious, but he needed to know, he needed certainty.<br/>After cleaning up the kitchen he and Tyler went to the living room and started playing Mario Cart.<br/>But Dylan was distracted. Half an ear always listening if he could hear Thomas door open but nothing happened for an hour and another until the door finally sounded.<br/>But the blonde first went to the bathroom and it took another ten minutes until he came into view, grabbed his cigarettes from the coffee table, and went out for the rooftop.<br/>„Go after him”, Tyler said, pausing the game.<br/>And so the brunette did, lighted a cigarette himself and stood in silence with Thomas.<br/>The older one stood at the rail, watching some birds. His shoulders were tense and he had folded his left arm tight around him.<br/>„She told me, that she wanted to break up earlier with me, as this thing with the other guy got more serious. But at some point she liked it, having two guys adoring and admiring her… and because I'm famous. Because of all of that, those shootings I organized for her and us…", he sighed. <br/>„But she already brought everything back to my flat and got her things out of there too…. I mean, my sister already told me, but it was good to hear it from herself. She is at least a bit sorry, but she’s happier with that new guy so that’s it”, his voice broke and Dylan saw tears on his cheeks.<br/>„Come here”, Dylan whispered and opened his arms for Thomas, who accepted the invitation and let himself hold by Dylan.<br/>„Why does it still hurt so much Dylan?”, he asked, sobbing in the brunettes T-Shirt.<br/>„Because you loved her buddy and because she betrayed and kinda used you. That always feels bitter. She didn’t deserve you. You deserve so much more”, Dylan said softly and as Thomas sobbed harder he just held him tight, murmured: „I’ve got you”, over and over in his ear.<br/>It took some time for the older one to calm down enough to drew back and smiling shyly.<br/>„Sorry I always cry all over you.”<br/>„No need to be sorry, that’s what friends are for.”, he smiled at him.<br/>„C'mon, let's get inside and have some fun with us."<br/>And so they did. In the evening Thomas insisted on going out for dinner and inviting the two others.<br/>And it was a lot of fun. <br/>They had delicious Mexican food and some cocktails.<br/>Tyler left them after dinner because he would meet up with some other friends for billiard and so the two Maze-Runner-Actors decided to walk the way home to Dylan’s’ enjoying the warm evening outside.<br/>„Do you feel better now?”, Dylan asked at some point. He looked over to his friend, curious about what he would answer.<br/>„Kind of”, the reply came after a few moments.<br/>„It still hurts and I believe it will still hurt for some time because betrayal is a heavy thing. Especially under those circumstances, but it feels like I can breathe more freely now. My heart doesn't feel so heavy anymore."<br/>He looked over to Dylan, watching him if he would understand.<br/>„I get you”, he replied, smiling softly. <br/>„It sounds good. I’m happy that you are better now.”<br/>He took Thomas's hand, squeezed it briefly before he let go again, and looked up into the night sky.<br/>„Your smile is really cute”, Thomas suddenly said and Dylan turned back to him, raising an eyebrow. <br/>„Are you complimenting me?", he asked, a quizzical look on his face.<br/>„Yeah, looks like that”, Thomas said, smiling shyly and blushing slightly.<br/>„Is that only the alcohol of the cocktails again or do I have to know something?”, Dylan asked carefully.<br/>Thomas hid his hands in his pockets and pulled up his shoulders.<br/>„I like you Dylan”, he glanced over at him.<br/>„And that goes deeper than simply friendship. I’m now sure about this”, he said, looking back to his feet.<br/>„But I want to take it slow. I’m still hurt and still healing from Gzi and I really don't want you to be only the one who fills the gap, I want you to be my boyfriend for real, but I'll need a little time before I can give you all you want, need and deserve." <br/>„Thomas”, Dylan stopped, took his arm, and pulled him towards him.<br/>„I love you, Thomas. And you’ll get your time, be sure about that. I don’t need everything at once. I only need you by my side. As my guy, then I’ll be the happiest man alive”, he said, interrupting himself and laughing, „God that sounds so cheesy.”<br/>But Thomas smiled too and said: „But I get you Dylan and it means a lot to me.”<br/>And there it was again, that shy smile that Dylan loved so much like he noticed the last weeks.<br/>„So then its "us" now?", he asked, still a bit unsure. <br/>„If you want this", Thomas replied quietly, eyes still wary.<br/>„Hell yes, Thomas. Nothing more than that", Dylan assured him. <br/>„Then its “us” now”, the blonde confirmed, eyes sparkling and smile widening a bit.<br/>They stood there for long moments before Dylan took one step closer and asked in a soft voice: „Can I kiss you?”<br/>Thomas simply nodded and Dylan cupped his cheek tenderly before pressing a light kiss on those amazing lips.<br/>He kept it shy and soft, don’t want to rush things. As Thomas had suggested, they would go slow.But he took the blonde's hand, smiled at him and so the walked the way home in silence.<br/>They entered the dark flat together and after he had thrown the keys onto the sideboard, he pulled his BOYFRIEND tight.<br/>The twilight painted sharp shadows on Thomas's face and he looked so fragile but…<br/>„You’re so beautiful”, Dylan whispered.<br/>„And I hope deeply, that I can give you what you need because I want you by my side. I don’t care if you are a famous actor or not, whether you have a lot of money or not, I only care if you’re happy…. And god I’m really cheesy today.”<br/>Both boys chuckled.<br/>„I love you, Thomas. No matter what", and with this Dylan kissed him.<br/>Slow, soft, and sweet kisses, until he playfully licked Thomas' lower lip, asking for permission. And the older one opened his mouth, welcoming Dylan's tongue with his own for a tender dance.<br/>What seemed like hours later they parted, both smiling happily.<br/>„I like it when you are so cheesy”, Thomas confessed, blushing again.<br/>„Glad you do”, Dylan smiled, pulling at his arm. <br/>„I assume you'll sleep with me in my room tonight?", Dylan asked eyebrow raised cheekily.<br/>„I’ve you’d like that”, was the shy response.<br/>„C’mon Thomas. You’re cute as hell when you’re shy like that, but that isn’t really you. We know each other for more than 5 years now. We’ve slept in the same bed a dozen times and hell … you know what we did the other night. Where is your confidence and peace of mind gone?”<br/>„They jumped out of the window because I’m falling in love with you”, the blonde mumbled. <br/>„I'm very shy about that kind of business."<br/>„Don’t be. It’s me, it’s us... Just come on, grab your things and move over again.”And with that, he entered his bedroom.<br/>Thomas took a deep breath and did he as he was told. A few minutes late he stood in boxer-briefs and that wide white T-Shirt and a few things in his hands in Dylan's room. <br/>The younger one was shirtless, jeans open, and hanging low on his hips.<br/>He smiled a bit wicked as he notices Thomas glance gliding over his naked torso, licking his lips unconsciously.<br/>„Like what you see?”, he asked tentatively and winked at Thomas, who blushed deeply.<br/>„God why am I so awkward around you”, he muttered, throwing himself on the bed.<br/>„Because you like me and I'm amazing", Dylan laughed, pushed down his jeans, and grabbed his sleeping shirt.<br/>They both slid under the covers, facing each other.<br/>„Relax Thomas, just be yourself, okay? And we can go as slow as you want it and need it. And now sleep.”<br/>The blonde nodded and leaned in for a short kiss.<br/>„Night”, he whispered and entwined their fingers.<br/>And so they went on a few days. Sharing a bed again, sweet passionate kisses, and cuddling on the couch, only the two of them. <br/>The had decided  not to share this with friends and families yet.<br/>Thomas needed time to heal further and they needed time for themselves to work their relationship out.<br/>The world could wait to know that Dylmas finally had become real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this little story. I would be really happy if you left me a comment on my writing. Thanks and hopefully see you soon :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>